Waiting For This Moment
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Usually, it's girls who dream about their wedding day all their lives. Jarlos.


**I am getting married next year and have been watching so many wedding shows. So naturally I'm in the mood for writing a wedding story. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

He'd been waiting for this moment ever since he realized his true feelings.

Usually, it was girls who would day dream of their wedding day, excited and glowing when it actually arrived. But James Diamond was a different kind of man. Ever since he fell in love, he had been a non-stop machine, working to make the day perfect for his fiance, a day that either of them would never forget.

The weather was perfectly beautiful when the big day finally came. The sun was shining brightly through the wispy white clouds that drifted against their stunning blue backdrop, a breeze lightly blowing across James' face as he took a deep breath.

His hands were clasped together in front of himself in pure anticipation, his heels seeming to have a mind of their own as he toddled back and forth in his reflective black shoes. James hadn't anticipated being so damned nervous at this moment, but he was. His hazel eyes shifted side to side, watching his guests stare up at him, each seated in a soft, white draped chair. Turning slightly, James was met with a smile from Kendall, his best man. Logan stood on the other side of the alter, being the other best man. He grinned at his tall best friend as the anxious groom turned back around.

And suddenly, the music began to play, and James felt his heart pound in his chest as Carlos appeared, his mother and father on either side of the smaller groom. The white tuxedo he wore stood out against his tanned skin, his happiness showing as his teeth peeked behind a small, beautiful smile that took Jame's breath away. Swallowing deeply, the brunette straightened his back, awaiting the approach of his soon to be husband.

Kissing his mother and father on their cheeks, Carlos had finally made it to the alter, his big brown eyes staring up at his fiance's as he reached out, fingers slowly lacing into James'.

After the rings were exchanged between the two men, the pastor announced that the two would now read their vows to one another. James had always been a natural in front of a crowd, but when it came to looking into Carlos' deep eyes and spilling out his heart in front of hundreds of people, he felt a new nervousness. He was glad that Carlos was to read first.

"James..." Carlos smiled down at his paper, pausing for a moment before he continued to read. "As I stand here today and look into those beautiful hazel eyes, I still can not believe I'm marrying my best friend. You're the love of my life and I am so glad that God has blessed me with such an amazing person. Thank you so much for sticking with me all of these years, despite my crazy antics." The guests laughed at that line, James chuckling and grinning ear to ear. "I love you, so much, and I couldn't dream of spending my life with anyone else but you."

Carlos proceeded to fold his paper up and slide it back into his pants pocket, his cheeks flooding with color as he watched James do the opposite, pulling his out.

The taller man could feel his chest welling up, as if he was about to blow. As his fingers shakily opened up the paper, he took one last deep breath before beginning his speech.

"Carlos. The time I've spent with you over the past twelve years of my life have been an amazing ride. Growing up, I always felt like you and I were meant for something more than just friends. Ever since the day we began our relationship I have been waiting for this exact moment, the moment where you become my beautiful husband. You've made me smile, you've made me scream, and most importantly, you've made me laugh until it took my breath away. I love you with all of my heart, and thank you for loving me too."

As James looked up from the paper, he saw his fiance in tears, his brown doe eyes gleaming with happiness. That was what made this moment, the one James had been dreaming of for so long, just right.

Leaning in, his hands clasping either side of Carlos' wet face, James softly pressed his lips to his husband's, the guests clapping as the two were now joined together in matrimony.

"_I love you so much," _Carlos whispered into James' ear as they embraced one another, the shorter groom up on his tip toes, his arms around his husband's neck.

"_I love you too Carlos, I love you too." _


End file.
